


Beartrap

by Rayvee



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Gen, Some folks needed more time, merry belated Christmas Clue, this is for a secret santa, yes i know it's january
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayvee/pseuds/Rayvee
Summary: When Bearnard hears scratching, his first thought is that his son has gotten stuck somewhere.In a way, he's right.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Beartrap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cluemily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluemily/gifts).



The Skeld was mostly quiet. The crew was dead; only one adult Imposter remained, with his two children.  
Bernard trotted down the hall, heading toward Storage. Marron and Donn were both asleep for once, giving him a much-needed break.  
He doubted there’d be anything interesting in Storage, but it couldn’t help to check.  
How wrong he was.

Bernard’s first clue that something was off was when he heard scratching coming from above his head.  
“Marron? Are you  _ beartrap _ ped somewhere?” Marron didn’t respond, but Bearnard  _ did  _ hear an angry squawk.   
_ That’s not Marron. _

He spent longer than he’d like to admit trying to pinpoint the source, eventually figuring out it came from the floating crate.  
He hesitated. Well, he’d always wondered what was in that thing anyway.

It was harder to open than he’d expected; he had to use his claws to pry it open.   
Two large eyes, bearing a close resemblance to ping-pong balls, stared back at him.  
_ What in the stars? _

Pulling the box open further revealed a small furry creature, roughly humanoid, with long ears and short yellow-green fur. It bore some similarities to the plush toys some humans brought on missions and Donn liked to collect. This thing was different, though; Bernard could see metal joints, and it seemed to be able to open its mouth. He carefully lifted it from the crate to take a closer look. Was it a robot of some sort?

Bernard wondered what had been making the scratching noise, as this creature, whatever it was, had gone limp. But a further inspection showed the box to be otherwise empty.

He inspected the thing. It seemed to be based on an animal from the Human Homeworld… a rabbit? He turned it over. Maybe it  _ was  _ a plush toy; it had a tag. Perhaps Donn would want to keep it, then. The tag only had one word on it: Plushtrap.

“Plushtrap, huh? Is that your name?” He turned it over again, then suddenly grinned. “ _ Bear  _ with me, I’m still not really well-ver- Ow!” The small creature suddenly came to life and firmly planted its teeth into Bearnard’s shoulder. Thankfully, he’d had plenty of experience in such things from Marron’ (still-ongoing) biting phase, and at least Plushtrap’s teeth weren’t serrated like an Impostor’s, but it still  _ hurt _ . He managed to extract the rabbit (he was going with rabbit).

“Oh, looks like you’re an Imp too, huh buddy?” Plushtrap’s teeth had been hidden by furred jaws until the rabbit had struck. With all three rows. They were hidden once again, the robot-thing looking quite innocent as it hung limp.  
He tapped its nose.

“Got quite the _bear trap_ there-hey!” Plushtrap clamped down on his hand, but let go before Bearnard could shake him off. It stared up at the adult Impostor, blinking owlishly ( _owlishly._ Such an odd word. Fun to say, though).  
Great. Now his hand and shoulder were both dripping blood. He could feel the thick red liquid seeping underneath his suit, dripping to the metal crate he was standing on.

***

Of the many universal inventions, one of the most useful had to be search engines. The human version, Google, was one of the more average ones, but it was still simple to use. It also had absolutely nothing on Plushtrap. Apparently, the robot-rabbit-thing was an unknown.

Bernard glanced over at the rabbit, play-wrestling with Marron.   
He was definitely real.  
“Time to go down the rabbit hole,” he muttered.  
Plushtrap disentangled himself from Marron and sank his teeth into the adult’s leg.  
“You really don’t like puns, do you?” The rabbit nodded, ears flopping.  
“Tough.”

***

“Plushtrap!” The small rabbit looked over, a mangled screwdriver in his mouth. Bernard lifted a needle and thread.  
“Come over here, will you? You’re looking a little  _ threadbear.”  
_ The change was immediate. Bernard had expected to be bitten once again. He certainly didn’t expect the rabbit to drop down, making himself appear as small as possible.  
“Plushtrap? What is it?” The rabbit hunched even further. When Bearnard got closer, he realised he was trembling.  
“Hey. It’s okay. You’re safe now, okay? I’ll protect you.” He scooped Plushtrap up and held him close.  
“I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

***

As it turned out, Plushtrap could  _ scream  _ when he wanted to. The sound was something halfway between a human child throwing a tantrum and the screech of tearing metal. It was doing a number on Bearnard’s sensitive ears- he’d been glad to find a pair of noise-cancelling headphones- and the kids had immediately scrambled off elsewhere.  
Plushtrap clearly didn’t feel any need to breathe, because once he started, he didn’t stop. At. All.  
He screamed as Bearnard inspected his metal joints, and he screamed as Bearnard oiled him, and it only rose in pitch as Bearnard did his best to sew up the holes in his fur with his limited knowledge and ability.  
And he just. Didn’t.  _ Stop.  
_ Bernard could feel a headache coming on.

“Okay, that’ll do  _ fur  _ now.  _ Hop  _ along, Plushtrap.” He couldn’t help but get his own small revenge on the rabbit.  
Plushtrap nipped him twice- hard enough to break the skin, as always- and scuttled off.

***

Plushtrap was screaming again.   
Bernard was trying to find him, mostly to get him to  _ stop,  _ but despite the exceedingly loud noise, Plush was being hard to track down. The metal halls could cause weird echoes, and the volume of the screaming was slightly disorienting.

He found him in the Medbay.  
Plustrap had climbed the curtains (since when did the Skeld's Medbay have curtains?) and was now perched on the top of the curtain rod, with some thoroughly shredded curtains beneath him.  
Unexpectedly, he stopped screaming when he saw Bearnard. The Impostor sighed, and looked around for something to stand on so he could reach the irritatingly high rod.

Suddenly, something furry landed on his head. Plushtrap was no longer on the curtain rod.  
“You couldn’t have done that before?” Bernard asked, exasperated. The small rabbit squawked.  
“Of course not.” Bernard continued on his way, Plushtrap still clinging to his head.

***

Green stared down at the green-gold rabbit playing with Marron and Donn. Bernard had joined a new crew- this time in MIRA’s HQ.   
“Brown. What is that.”  
“He’s called Plushtrap.” Bernard folded his arms. “I’m looking after him.”  
He could practically  _ feel  _ the look of derision the human gave him.

Green walked away, oblivious to the subtle shift in the bear. Unaware as hidden jaws shifted, as claws readied themselves beneath the fingers they were hidden inside.  
Unaware that they should be watching their back.  
You did  _ not  _ mess with Bearnard’s children.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is more a series of semi-disconnected scenes than a proper OS, but I hope you like it anyway, Clue!
> 
> This came to me one day before the SS even started and this is the result. 
> 
> Merry belated Christmas.


End file.
